


Satan ate my baby

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Really weird characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first fanfic piece so it isn't very good. I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan ate my baby

Characters:  
Marg Allen- Mother of baby George and wife of Micheal. (nick-named Margie)  
Micheal Allen- Father of baby George, allegedly, and husband of Marg. (nick-named Mike)  
George Allen- Child of Marg and Micheal.  
Dr. owens- A.K.A. Satan; must be a woman.  
Sam Winchester- Hunter of supernatural beings; younger brother of Dean. thoughtful and full of humanity.  
Dean Winchester- Hunter of supernatural beings; older brother of Sam. sarcastic and narcissistic.  
Cass- Angel of the Lord; works with the Winchester brothers. ( also known by full name. Castiel.) sometimes seems dumb. He just doesn’t always think things all the way through.

Scene 1: Hospital room with newborn child. scene lights with bed on stage-right.  
Marg is in a hospital gown, and micheal is wearing a crumpled dress shirt with khakis. you can see in their faces it has been a while since they got a good nights rest. Baby George is lying in a hospital bassinet near the bed asleep. There is a blanket over Marg to her waist. There is a mood of simple witty banter in the air.

Micheal: I’m so proud of you honey, you did great.

Marg: You think that was hard, just wait ‘till we get home and have to get up every 2 hours to feed him.

Micheal: We’ve made it through everything else before, we will get through this too.

Marg: Fine; but it ain't you he’ll be suckling from. Once he gets to bottles you have night duty!

(Dr. Owens enter from stage-right. She is wearing a white lab coat over her blue scrubs and a fedora is pinned to her head.)

Dr. Owens: Good morning Mrs. Allen. I hope you are resting comfortably.

Marg: Oh, please call me Marg! I am quite comfortable, thank you. Though, I’m sure my husband Mikey-wikey here would love to go get us something to eat. Wouldn’t you sweetie?

Micheal: (begrudgingly) of course; (mockingly) Margie-wargie. 

(Micheal exits stage-left)

Marg: (Turning toward the doctor) Sorry about that, we joke everything off.

Dr. Owens: That’s fine! (smiles) 

(Lights out, both stay on stage; freeze)

Scene 2: Lights up stage-right. Pantomime conversation between Dr. Owens and Marg. Both look toward mike as he enters.

Micheal:(as entering stage-left) I got you a turkey club; they were all out of ham. But they had pudding so its okay; right?

Marg: (takes the sandwich and pudding) Thank you sweetie. Love you.

Micheal: no prob……

Dr. Owens: (interrupting harshly) Sorry to break up your love fest, but we have more pressing matters to discuss.

Marg and Mike: What….”matters”?

Dr. Owens: (tying Marg to the bed and mike to the chair) My baby, obviously.

Marg: (unsure) Your…..baby?

Dr.Owens: (annoyed) Yes, my BABY, Now that you’re all caught up ( laughing to herself) and tied up I can do this. (removes fedora to reveal devil horns)

Micheal: But…. but...you’re a…. woman.

Satan/Dr. Owens: Well, yes, I suppose it looks that way. I can change my shape to whatever. or rather whoever I want to look like… (puts duct tape over their mouths) Yes, (sarcastically) Marg. It’s my baby. I can see it in your face. your husband? He isn’t even fertile. But thank you very much for giving me my dinner for tonight. This one might hold me off for a while.

(Satan picks up george and proceeds to walk out the door but stops in the doorway making sure Marg and Mike can see Her break its neck and pull the syringe of gravy from her pocket..)

Satan: He will be delicious, the boys are always the best! umm-mm finger-lickin good!  
(Satan exit stage left)

(Enter stage left sam and dean winchester.) (Takes the tape off Marg and Mike.)

Sam: Did you see her?

Marg and Micheal: Who?

Dean: A lady, about 5’ 7” talk dark brown hair. Fairly hot looking..

Marg: No one like that here sir.

(Sam and Dean converse in the corner. Loud enough for marg and mike to hear.)

Dean: Maybe he changed again… why does he always do that… 19 years on this job and we can’t catch Satan? We’re gettin’ weak.

Marg: umm sir…

Dean: not sir. My name is Dean and this is my younger brother Sam.

Marg: okay… Dean… I’m not sure if this will help at all but umm our doctor came into our room this morning and stole our baby intending to eat him….

Sam: yeah… Dean, I think he changed again…. that Doctor is probably already dead..

Dean: Don’t worry. We will bring your baby home.. and Satan will pay… we have a plan for him.

(end of scene 2. lights out clear scene to scene 3. all exit.)

 

scene 3: lights up. The Allen’s living room. Sam and Dean Winchester are sitting on the couch discussing the plan with Marg and Mike.

Marg: So where did you say you got this information from?

Sam and Dean: you do NOT want to know.

Sam: any way… we will need your help. you are going to be what we call bait. 

Dean: you see… Satan isn’t going to want you in his way… he will want to get you out of his path. you two will distract him while Sam and me get him in our trap. then our friend Cass here ( point over shoulder to Cass.) will transport the cage to the moon. where he will stay for a long, long time. completely safe.. and Cass here says your baby is still there and he can fix him up for you.

Cass: Yes, I can fix him for you.

Marg: (shocked) How? Satan broke his neck.

(next two lines are said overlapped by dean and castiel.)

Dean: He has really strong faith.

Castiel: I am an angel of the Lord.

Sam: He is an angel. He can do it. I promise.

(lights out. end scene 3. all exit.)

scene 4: fight scene. Old, gray, rundown alleyway in south Detroit. Marg and Mike are in an argument with Dr. Owens/ Satan while Sam and Dean come from behind to trap Satan. Castiel is building a sealed cage to trap Satan in for transport.

(Dean and Sam come up behind him entrapping him in a “devil’s trap” {a symbol drawn on the floor that will disable a demon’s power whilst inside.} Castiel brings the cage to satan and closes him inside.)

Dean: Where did you hide the baby?

Satan: Why should I tell you?

Dean:(sternly) (annoyed) Fine, if the nice approach won’t work (pulls knife from his pocket) we can do it the hard way. 

( Dean cuts Satan while Sam splashes holy water on his face)

Satan: (said in enormous pain) fine, I’ll tell you! In the cellar of the apartment building two streets down.

Dean: Cass.

Castiel: on it. (disappears and reappears a few seconds later holding the still dead child.) (hands the parents their child.) Here.

Marg: He is still dead. 

Castiel: Sorry, I almost forgot. (reaches over and touches George’s forehead, george begins to cry as we see a golden glow of light from between Cass and George.)

Marg: oh, thank you so much! (hugs Castiel)

Castiel: (awkwardly standing whilst being hugged.) {Gruffly..} umm… you're welcome.. let’s go Sam and Dean. we have to put my brother somewhere he can’t hurt anyone again.

(exit. Sam, Dean, and Castiel hold to the sides of the cage as the cage lifts off the ground and disappears. Marg and Micheal are clutching to baby George while hugging and sobbing with joy. light out.)

 

The END!


End file.
